Nightmares
by AltitudeGirl
Summary: Alan regrets not being there for TinTin when she needed her most. Her memories haunt him will it ever stop?
1. Chapter 1

"Don't look at me like that!" Alan shouted. "Why not Alan?" Tin- Tin screamed back.  
"I didn't do anything wrong!" Alan yelled back. "You let me die….." Tin-Tin's voice faded away.

Alan popped up in his bed sweating and panting.

"No, I didn't let her die." Alan rocked himself in his bed.

He then looked to the right side of the bed looking for the warm figure of his girlfriend, which he knew wouldn't be there. And again the regrets rushed back into his heart and the denial, guilt and betrayal of losing her in that mission came back.

"Dammit Tin-Tin why didn't I stop it?" Alan whispered looking down at the soaked sheets.

He wasn't going to get back to bed and knew it, and as he opened the curtains to his balcony he could see the sun raising for the blue horizon. Another day was about to start another long grueling hell of a day.

Stepping down the stairs into the kitchen Alan was met with blank stares and cold tile to the refrigerator. The same old say nothing and everything will be alright routine. Alan knew this all to well after losing his mother nothing was done then and nothing would be said now. For International Rescue there was no time to take a break and sympathize about a lost soul. The cold dead figures just were met by numbers and a determination not to lose anyone the next time. Alan grabbed his toast after finding nothing in the fridge to eat and walked away.

"Alan." Scott called.

Alan just stopped looking back towards his brother. Nothing needed to be said all the feelings and emotion had exhausted Alan he was through will feeling this away. Scott tried to urge the words out of his muscular chest but in the end nothing came, what could he tell his brother, what could he say to make it any better? There was nothing and with a hand on his shoulder Scott let Alan walk away.

"He still thinks it is his fault." Virgil turned to Jeff.  
"I know son, I know." Jeff rubbed his neck. "He can't do that to himself." Scott set his glass down. "He just needs time." Jeff spoke looking at the rest of his boys. "I don't think that's going to help." Scott spoke.

Jeff turned sharp on his son, "You'll leave him alone Scott," he growled. "I don't agree that leaving him be is the best course of action dad1" Scott slammed his fist on the table. "He'll be fine." Jeff growled back. "No he won't he'll just end up like you drinking all the time." A quick slap to the face met Scott's reply.

"He will be left alone." Jeff growled again.

Scott glared and stormed out of the kitchen to Thunderbird one's docking bay.

The anger, defeat, heart breaking trauma that the team had been through was tearing everyone apart and Jeff didn't know if he would ever be able to stop it. Kyrano and Ohana had taken their leave after the funeral never to return Jeff knew. The house was empty space dark shadows crept in the rooms that once stood as theirs. Something still had Jeff unsettled about the whole mission the whole thing still sent chills down his spine.

Tin-Tin would have never put herself in dangers way unless someone was after her family. Why didn't she fight the Hood off with her mind powers? Why didn't Alan call for back up when she was in need? All the whys, ifs and buts popped into the blank spaces of Jeff's mind.

Scott kicked and punched everything that now stood in his way. The horror of watching Tin-Tin fall to her death still haunted him, not being able to move was killing him. Not being able to help his little brother keep him safe when all this was happening threw Scott into a downward spiral of guilt and anger. The rest of that rock hard day was spent in silence for Alan he tried to go to her grave but his feet would not let him go up there. He fought back the tears when he finally took his cement block legs up there. Under the trees shade he fell to his knees fighting to keep his emotions in check.

"Tin-Tin I failed you, I should have stopped him." Silence, "I never meant for you to get hurt, why didn't you call me? Why didn't you let me help you?" Alan pounded the headstone. "I SHOULD HAVE DIED!!!!!" Alan screamed.

The tears fell from his clear blue eyes. The tears let everything out let everything crashing to a halt, made Alan think of everything over again. It made the memories of Tin-Tin falling away from his arms, only darkness and the hollow toxic laugh of the Hood filling in the spaces left behind 


	2. Dreams

Author: This is from the movie guys. Sorry that I didn't say that

during the first chapter. This is my first time writing on here so I

just thought. Though I love the TV series too I might use it in the

rest of my stories. Ohana is Tin-Tins mother in the movie. Other then

that I think I've stayed along with the same characters out of the

show. I hoping to add Lady P and Parker soon:)

"Alan, Alan wake up." The voice soft as rose petals. When he opened his eyes he was filled with light seeing Tin-Tin's face.

"Tin-Tin?" "Yes Alan it's me." She stepped closer to his form. "But you can't be." She laid a finger to his lips. "Shhh Alan everything will be fine soon."

Her features then turned dark and an blood thirsty smile spread across

her face. Her fingers cutting at his sink, yet for some reason just

seeing her again kept him planted to this spot. Something unreal had

him hooked to her. He knew none of this was real seeing him again but

just seeing her brown eyes again hand him drowning.

She kissed his neck and planted small kisses on his forehead. It had

gotten colder now but Alan didn't mind he was back with her.

"ALAN!" A faded voice yelled. "Go away." Alan went back to kissing his girlfriend.  
"Alan wake up!" The voice yelled again.

Alan tried to turn his head in the direction of the voice.

"Alan look at me." The voice had startled Alan.

It wasn't Tin-Tin's light delicate voice anymore it was a males deep

and full of power.

Alan tried to push away but the mans arms wrapped tighter around him.

"ALAN WAKE UP NOW!" "HOW!" Alan screamed back.

With a shriek the man dissolved around Alan, leaving him with nothing

but darkness. That's when he felt someone shaking him and stirred.

"Alan wake up." The voice was forceful now.  
"What!?" Alan half yelled. "You where having a nightmare." Scott's voice was met with a lamp

turning on.  
"Ouch." Alan covered his eyes. "Sorry about that. What where you dreaming about?" Scott needed to

confirm his own sneaking suspicions of his little brothers dream world. "It doesn't matter anymore. Don't worry about me." Alan's voice was

cold again. "I do worry about you though." Scott's voice trimmed with annoyance. "Just leave me alone Scott." Alan growled.  
"I can't do that Alan you know that." "I'm not a little kid anymore Scott you need to back off." Alan then

flopped over in his bed and closed his eyes.

All he heard was a snort of frustration from Scott and the click of the

lamp. Once he was sure that Scott was gone Alan rolled onto his back

and stared at the ceiling.

"Tin-Tin what's happening to me anymore?" The question was answered

with silence. Getting out of bed knowing it would take awhile to get back to sleep

Alan grabbed a photo. The one he had taken of Tin-Tin and him on their

one year anniversary. The light pink dress she wore made her look

dazzling in the sunset on the island. Alan grasped the picture as the

though photo was only thing keeping him from losing her completely. 


End file.
